charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Harwittz
Jackson Hariwittz is the husband of Dawn Willan and the father of their daughter: Mali Halliwell. It's revealed that in the future, he works as the recruiter of Darklighter Academy, a school that trains young Darklighter-Witches how to use their powers for good. He's a Darklighter-Witch and as such, he possesses the standard powers of a Darklighter: Black Orbing, Sensing and Apportation. Additionally, he also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. History Recruiting Lacey TBA Return TBA The Final Battle TBA Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. ** Fireballs: The ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with Pyrokinesis can create their own fireballs, yet they're not as powerful as demonic fireballs. * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through black and indigo orbs * Telekinetic Black Orbing: The ability to teleport objects from one place to the user. This is a combination of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. * Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of black orbs * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. ** Agility: An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. ** Deviation: The ability to deviate attacks. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. Other Powers High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality Of Jackson Harwittz TBA Of people with the name "Jackson" The number one personality is a leader - strong and competitive. They are willing to initiate action and take risks. One personalities work hard toward their endeavors and have the ability to apply their creative and innovative thinking skills with strong determination. They believe in their ability to succeed and are too stubborn to be hindered by obstacles. Ones meet obstacles head-on with such mental vigor and energy that you better step aside. They resent taking orders, so don't try telling them what to do either. This is an intensely active personality, but they are also known as starters rather than finishers. They have a propensity to become bored and will move quickly to the next project if not properly challenged. They are the ones to think up and put into action new and brilliant ideas, but they are not the ones to stick around and manage them. This personality has an enthusiastic and pioneering spirit. They are distinctly original. Etymology Jackson: Jackson is the transferred use of a patronymic surname (i.e., passed from the father). The name, quite obviously, means "son of Jack" with Jack being an English diminutive of John (others argue that Jack is a diminutive of Jacques which is the French form of Jacob). However, among English speakers, the nickname Jack has always been associated with John. John originated from the Hebrew "Yochanan" meaning “Yahweh is gracious” (see the name John for more detail). The surname first appeared in the 14th century in both England and Scotland and was variously recorded as Jackessone, Jacson, Jakson, Jagson and Jaxon. It is also one of the earliest surnames to appear in the New World (America) among colonizers of the early 17th century. Jankin and Jackin (eventually shortened to Jack) were common pet forms of John in medieval England; and, because John was such a common personal name, the surname Jackson became quite ubiquitous, as well. Jack also became a slang term for “man, male” in general (sort of like John Doe or Joe Blow). As a result, Jack was frequently used as the title boy character in fairy tales (Jack & Jill, Jack and the Beanstalk, Jack Sprat, Little Jack Horner, etc). As a masculine given name, Jackson has been in circulation among Americans for over a century, most likely in homage to the 7th U.S. President and war hero Andrew Jackson or in the South to recognize the Confederate general Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. Today Jackson is an extremely trendy name choice for baby boys. It currently ranks the highest in the United States, but comes in close 2nd place in Canada. Jackson is also appreciated down-under in Australia where he’s a Top 40 favorite. Harwittz: No etymology available Relationships Romantic Relationships Dawn Willan: TBA Other Relationships Chris Halliwell: TBA Savannah Hanson: TBA Lauren Halliwell: TBA Annie Halliwell: TBA Lacey Halliwell: TBA Halli Saint: TBA Notes and Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Witches Category:Original Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Darklighters